


桌子一掀

by styx



Category: Wiseguy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有时候你只想把牌尽数望天一摔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	桌子一掀

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Knocking Over The Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/110329) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



标题：桌子一掀（《Knocking Over The Table》）  
  
原作：astolat（既shalott）  
  
作者电邮：[shalott@intimations.org](mailto:shalott@intimations.org)  
  
作者LJ：<http://www.livejournal.com/users/astolat>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文地址：[http://www.intimations.org/fanfi ... %20The%20Table.html](http://www.intimations.org/fanfic/wiseguy/Knocking%20Over%20The%20Table.html)  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《特警4587》（《Wiseguy》）  
  
配对：桑尼•斯提葛拉/维尼•特拉诺瓦  
  
摘要：有时候你只想把牌尽数望天一摔。  
  
作者注：《后天》挑战是我觉得有史以来最酷的主意了，让你的角色去应付世界末日怎么可能会不好玩？对于《特警4587》更是特别棒，因为它是极少数可信的得到真正大团圆结局的道路之一——毁灭其余的世界！这样桑尼和维尼就可以幸福了！♥  
公平的说，我还没真的看过那部电影，并且很大部分只是利用它作为借口来摧毁城市、横扫大陆、屠杀数量难以置信的庞大的人口，但那也没关系，反正电影本身就已经从科学上讲不通了。  
  
  


  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **桌子一掀**  
  
原著：astolat  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
周四晚上，气温开始急转直下。那一天维尼是在特拉华度过的，那里温度计直朝百度线送秋波，让汗水透过亚麻西装冒个不停；他去那里替桑尼拿一箱枪，注册登记前在某处从某辆卡车后厢里掉出来的货件。  
  
入夜后，回大西洋城的半路上，他在路边一所废弃的加油站里打电话给他的联络员。到这时，他的呼吸已经开始在电话亭里凝出水雾，而那些枪一把接一把的从他手里沥去热力，直至他的手指都冷得抽紧，攥成了拳头。  
  
“伙计啊，这天气是怎么回事？”维尼说，朝自己的手心里呼着热气。  
  
“简直发疯了，”联络员说。“听这个：他们说今晚木板道那边要降温到冰点以下。希望你那儿的暖气是开着的。”  
  
“你说桑尼家？”维尼嗤了一声。“那是永远开着的。”  
  
当维尼把箱子拖进办公室时，桑尼正皱眉眺望窗外。“你想把这些放哪儿？”维尼说着放下它，走过去站到他身旁：这上头正在下雪，古怪的；一团团大雪花，在落到街道上前就蒸发殆尽了。  
  
“你母亲还好吗？”望向他，桑尼问。“她那里有暖气吧？”  
  
“是的，”维尼说。“皮特有过去，替她打开了供热。这鬼天气你能相信吗？肯定有些反常。”  
  
“大概明天就会全化了，”桑尼同意。  
  
周五，雪下了一天。  
  
周六，桑尼把他叫醒。维尼挣扎着支起身来，在黑暗中困顿地揉揉脸。“现在什么时候？”他的钟停摆了。  
  
“早晨九点，”桑尼说，拉开窗帘；窗外，一片稀薄的灰光正挣扎着穿透飞舞的雪花。“来吧，起床。电话都坏了。我们要去接上你的家人。快点，快点，我们得走楼梯了。”  
  
好极了，真是非凡的场景，他妈妈和皮特住在这儿。“我妈妈有暖气，皮特住教堂，”维尼说着坐起身来。“他们会没事儿——”  
  
“那他们也可以在南卡罗莱纳过得很好，”桑尼说。  
  
“就因为下了点儿雪，你就要跑去卡罗莱纳？”维尼说。“行了，桑尼，雪一天就会化了。”  
  
“今天早晨一场龙卷风席卷了费城，蒙特利尔已经是零下六十度了，”桑尼说。“我们得离开。不过嘿，如果你觉得丢下他们也没关系的话，我们现在就可以走。”他挑起一条眉毛。“所以，你怎么说，特拉诺瓦？”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
城里的街道状况糟糕透了，不过公路上更糟，甚至都空了；一路驶来，凯迪车溅起大片大片的烂泥，一个劲儿的打滑。桑尼坐在乘客座上，一路上手指不停地敲打着仪表板。在去布鲁克林区的半道上，他们开始见到汽车逆向而来，像提早迁徙的鸟儿一样飞往南方。  
  
“我才不要离开自己的房子跑那么远，”维尼的母亲说。“就为了一点儿雪？文森佐，别傻了。”  
  
“听着，维尼，干嘛不去替你妈妈收拾几件东西，”桑尼说，挨着她坐下，朝维尼一摆脑袋，等他回来时，他母亲正满不自在的任桑尼帮她套上一件冬大衣。她焦虑 不安地望着他，但他不能问她桑尼说了些什么。不管怎样，他并不真的在乎；他也感染了桑尼的危机感，现在它已经爬满了他的肌肤，那种 **快走、快走、快走** 的冲动。  
  
他们来到圣迪司玛斯教堂，发现有十个孩子蜷缩在地板上的睡袋里，几位老妇人裹着毯子坐在教堂的靠背长椅上；皮特和其他几位牧师正用托盘端着热汤四下分发。“我不能离开，”皮特说。  
  
“你瞧，皮特，我不知道这到底是怎么回事，但它不会很快过去。这里不安全。这城市应付不了的，二月不成，八月也见鬼的肯定不成，”维尼说。  
  
“我知道，”皮特简简单单地答道。“你该把妈妈弄出这儿。我必须留下。”  
  
他转回去帮助一位妇人用她颤抖的双手端好汤。桑尼抓住维尼的胳膊，把他拉到一边。“我们必须走了，”他说。“雪要一直像这样下，道路上就要不成样子了。”  
  
“我不能丢下皮特！”维尼说。  
  
“他不想走，你要怎么办？”桑尼说，耸耸肩。“你打算把他敲昏带走吗？”  
  
“我不会打我自己的兄弟！”维尼嘶嘶道。  
  
“那就让我们走吧，”桑尼说。“随便你挑，不过快点儿决定，特拉诺瓦，因为我们快没时间了。”  
  
“桑尼，他不走是因为他要照顾这些人——因为他们需要他。”维尼摇摇头。“瞧，我要留下来帮他。”  
  
桑尼恼火的一抽肩膀。“帮他干嘛，冻死？没你他也可以做到的，相信我。来吧，别跟我摆出付殉道者的样子。”  
  
“我不能丢下他一个人离开，”维尼说。“换作你会丢下戴夫吗？”  
  
桑尼像座着火的房子一样爆炸了。“戴夫不会表现得像个天杀的——”维尼赶忙扑上去一手捂住桑尼的嘴；桑尼的眼珠子都快瞪出来了，震惊到任由自己被拖到门廊里别人听不到的地方才把维尼推开。“搞什么——”  
  
“冷静一下，我很抱歉，行了吗？”维尼说，再次一把抓住桑尼的胳膊。“我很抱歉。我只是——桑尼，我不能。我不能。”  
  
桑尼挣脱胳膊，但不那么像是准备给维尼一拳了。他抿紧了嘴，接着步上前来，柔声说道，“那你妈妈怎么办？你也要把她留在这儿？”  
  
维尼转开身去，就好像他可以从墙上读出一个答案一样，只不过相反，他看到的却是雪积起在门周围狭窄的彩色玻璃嵌板另一头，红色的光透过玻璃投射在上头。他倒坐到靠墙的一条长椅上，手捂住脸。他没法儿思考。  
  
“基督啊，”桑尼咕哝道，接着他说，“天杀的，好吧，行了，”跟着走回主室。维尼抬起头，困惑的跟上他。“你这里一共有多少人？”桑尼在问皮特。  
  
皮特犹豫了一下，瞟一眼维尼。“二十个，我想——不，二十一，贝内德托夫人睡在圣器收藏室里。”  
  
“好吧，让他们都收拾起来，准备出发，”桑尼说。他转身朝维尼一摆头。“我们走吧，快点儿。”  
  
那感觉就像是凭空扔来一条救生索，维尼双手一把抓住它，跟随着桑尼走出教堂。雪花汹汹飘落，凯迪车已经冻得跟石头一样冷，启动时呜呜个不停。桑尼要他在主 干道上巡梭，搜寻购物广场背后的停车场，直到他们在超级市场后头找到辆遗留的小型送货卡车。“要装下二十个人有点儿紧张了，”维尼说，用胳膊扫掉挡风玻璃 和引擎盖上的雪。  
  
“他们这样能保持温暖，不管怎样，”桑尼说，打开司机座一侧的锁。“去把枪拿来，放到这前面。它们在汽车后备箱里。”  
  
“我们需要枪来干嘛？”维尼说。“你计划着打死个收费站站员还是怎么着？”  
  
“维尼，”桑尼说，“在危机关头，只有两件事是你要挂心的：人和枪。人你不能替换；枪能为你弄到你所需要的其他一切。”  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
他们在一家汽车修理厂后头找到了一架巨大多齿的雪犁——夏季清仓大甩卖，$1299！——还有一堆油腻腻的老旧轮胎链。在风雪中半盲的干了一个小时的活儿 才把它们装上，接着他们把几只备用胎和一箱子各色零件丢上车，驶回教堂。到他们把所有人都鱼贯弄上车，回到公路上时，天色已经又一次开始暗了下来，气温更 冷了。“你开第一轮，”桑尼说。“等你需要休息的时候我来接手。”他阖上眼睛，维尼把车驶进了朝韦拉札诺大桥①而去的车流中。  
  
收费站已经关闭了，车流缓慢但稳定的向前移动，下了桥转向95号州际公路。1010 WINS电台内行的谈论着中国的百度热浪，以及南极冰盖几乎一夜消失的卫星图像，正在此时，播音员突然中断了播报，语调不稳的说，“海岸警卫队报告说有 ——有巨型潮汐浪袭向三州地带②。沿海岸线的所有人请立即朝内陆和高地迁移，或者转移到更高的楼层——”  
  
从后视镜里，维尼看到一道阴影渐渐扩大，一片更有实体感的黑色蔓上大桥背后的天空。“我的天啊，”他喃喃道；桑尼惊醒了，问，“什么？什么？”维尼从两辆 在雪地上缓缓行驶的私家轿车中间钻了过去，来到开阔的公路上，一脚把油门踩到底，与此同时，在他身后，韦拉札诺大桥消失在了轰然爆起的一片白色泡沫中，那 咆哮声响彻雪地，直直透进紧闭的车窗。  
  
“耶稣基督啊，”桑尼说，接着那波浪袭上了他们：大部分已经碎散了，但轮胎下的道路变得滑不留胎，俩人一齐抓紧了乱摆个不停的方向盘，试图让轮子摆正，与 此同时四下里喇叭乱响，车子互相冲撞。“耶稣啊，”桑尼又叫了一声，当他们把卡车停了下来，俩人都攀紧了方向盘，抖个不停。  
  
维尼说，“我得去瞧瞧妈妈——”  
  
“不，”桑尼说。“眼下不管怎样我们也做不了什么，伙计，就这么继续开。继续开。”电台里已经只剩下了静电噪音。  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
一小时后，维尼停靠进了95号州际公路旁的一家休息站：停车场里挤满了车子，其中许多已经埋在雪下了。他打开车后厢，双手颤抖着，但妈妈没事，有两个孩子贴挤在她身畔。贝内德托夫人的情况就没有那么好了，她的嘴唇发青，握着十字架的双手几不可辨的抽搐着。  
  
他们把毯子铺到了车厢地板上，还有从教堂长椅上和忏悔室里搜刮来的垫子，四面车厢壁脚上都是空气孔。靠着那么多人的体温，车厢里还算温暖，但所有人依旧心 慌意乱，一肚子问题——那究竟是什么，发生了什么事，为什么你要停下来——安抚所有人很花了一会儿时间，直到桑尼开口说，“好吧，闭嘴，我们不是在开新闻 发布会。所有人都给我去上洗手间，我们要买些汽油和食品，接着就继续上路。给，快去，去买你想买的无论什么。”  
  
他把十元二十元的票子像餐馆传单一样分发出去，打发走了卡车里的人。他望向维尼。“你要先去吗？”  
  
“行，好吧，”维尼说。“我会四下瞧瞧，看我可以找到哪些种补给品。”  
  
电话那里的队伍有十二人之长，但它移动得很快：无人接听。麦克伯伯没接电话；弗兰克也没接，至少，如果维尼从记忆里挖掘出来的号码是对的话。接着他拨打了有组织犯罪局的热线电话，六声铃响后，一个女人接起了电话。“你好？”她试探地问道。  
  
“我这儿说话不方便，”维尼说。“我接不通我的联络员——”  
  
“他的名字是什么？”  
  
“他叫——我不知道，该死的，他的名字是麦克，但其他的我就不知道了，”维尼说，无助地。“或者有一个弗兰克•麦克派克——”  
  
“他不在，”她说，过了一会儿。“你叫什么名字？”  
  
“什么？”维尼说。“你天杀的没有交互核对就不该问那个，这是基本的程序——再说了，你到底是谁？”  
  
“我是位秘书，”她说。  
  
“为什么你会来接这个号码？”维尼说。“给我找个主管来——”  
  
“蜜糖，这里就我了，”她说。“大楼里或许还有几个别的人。你给我个名字，我可以让哪个知道你的人打过去，如果他们打电话来找你的话。那就是我能做的全部了。”  
  
“妙极了，”维尼说着挂上了电话。他去了厕所，洗干净依旧沾满了装配卡车时的油腻的双手，走进休息区的主厅。人们都聚集在那儿看某个人带来的一台老旧的兔子耳朵的10英寸电视，音量已经调到了最大：总统正从某个显然不是总统办公室的地方发表讲话。  
  
“——所有的美国人彼此帮助，尽力维持秩序，尊重当地的权威。在当前沿海涨水的情况下，最安全的地方是内陆和南方——”他在说；维尼站在那里又听了一会 儿，观察着人群：许多的家庭，父母紧拥着他们的孩子，一些大学生，一些老人；各种肤色和人种，全都惊骇欲绝。雪还在下，这其中许多汽车看起来根本出不了停 车场，更别说撑到遥远的南方了。  
  
他走了出去。车厢里有一位他不认识的女人跪在贝内德托夫人身畔。“对，她是位医生，”桑尼说，压低了声音。“你兄弟发现的她；聪明的一举。她带着个孩子，我们可以收下她们。”  
  
“我需要跟你谈谈，”维尼说。  
  
“到后面去，我们不会想离卡车太远，”桑尼说，领着他绕到卡车前头。“除非所有这些buffone（*[意]蠢货）甚至比他们看上去还傻，否则他们很快就会环顾这片停车场并意识到只有我们有真正离开这里的办法。”  
  
“那就是我想跟你谈的，”维尼说。“我们把这里的所有人结成队，带上那些最大的车，我们可以清扫道路，他们就能排成队跟在我们后头。”  
  
“你开我玩笑？”桑尼说。“你已经给我栽上了二十个人了，现在你想带上整个天杀的东北部不成？”  
  
“反正结队走也会比较安全，”维尼说。“我们已经有一串孩子需要照顾了，无所谓再——”  
  
“别他妈的犯傻了，”桑尼说。“我们每加一辆车，就是在自找麻烦。忘了吧。你有什么问题？你甚至都不认识这些人。那儿有哪个姑娘给你来了段催人泪下的故事了还是怎么的？”  
  
“桑尼——”维尼揉揉脸。“基督啊。桑尼，这是我的工作。”  
  
桑尼嗤了一声。“什么，照顾陌生人——”他顿住了。“耶稣基督啊，你是警察，”桑尼说，一旋身就走。  
  
维尼跳上去一把抓住他的胳膊。“桑尼，行了，我——”一阵疼痛在他下巴上爆发开来，他摇晃了几下，几乎跌倒，直到桑尼一把抓住他的衬衫，将他整个儿摔到卡车引擎盖上。  
  
“你这个婊子养的，”桑尼说。“你个天杀的谎话连篇——”  
  
维尼一把抓住桑尼的胳膊，搡了回去。“天杀的，桑尼，这不重要了！你的赌场没了——泽西海岸没了，整个他妈的纽约城都没了，有组织犯罪局没了——”  
  
“而你认为那就意味着这不要紧了？”桑尼说。“那就是为什么它要紧；你以为我会跟个他妈的犹大在这里生死与共？”他嘶哑的大笑起来。“我是一等一的蠢货——我在操心解救你的家人，而你却在操心怎么背后捅我刀子。”  
  
“闭嘴行吗，别在这儿试图装得像是什么无辜者一样，”维尼说。“我不会为履行我的职责而道歉。那并不意味着我不——不在乎你。”  
  
“对，我真是感动，”桑尼说。他放开他，甩开维尼抓住他胳膊的手，转身朝加油站走去。  
  
“你见鬼的要去哪儿？”维尼说，追上他。  
  
“他妈的离你越远越好，”桑尼说，脚下不停。“留着那辆卡车吧。我另外搭车。”  
  
“你自己才说过这里再没哪辆车子能离开这里，”维尼说。  
  
“那我猜我就冻死好了，”桑尼说。“反正那正是你想要的，你见鬼的干嘛在乎？”  
  
“哦，那真是好极了，桑尼，”维尼说。“这世界就快要完蛋了，而你却想躲到一边去生闷气。你知道，你开始叫我想起我高中的女友——”  
  
这一次，他挡下了那拳，回手打中了桑尼的嘴巴。血在一片白色上溅开来，桑尼将他扑倒在湿漉漉的深雪里。维尼试图还以重拳，但被厚厚的大衣挡下了；桑尼将他 更深的按下去，团团的雪顺着维尼的颈背滑了下去，冰针一样冷，透过牙齿嘶嘶喘着气，他的手胡乱摸索着，试图抓住桑尼的手腕。  
  
“天杀的骗子手，”桑尼透过血淋淋的嘴唇说道，更用力的按住他，直到维尼胡乱抄起一团雪搡到桑尼的脸上，狠狠碾上去。桑尼的手松开了，于是维尼把他们翻了 个转；接着桑尼一条胳膊勾住维尼的脖子把他一道拉倒在雪中，俩人乱打一气，拳头全落了空，大部分只是把彼此搡来搡去，直到他们都浑身湿漉漉的发起抖来，彼 此攀住，憋不过气来的喘息着。  
  
“维尼！”远远地传来皮特的叫喊。“维尼！”  
  
“见鬼，”桑尼说着爬起身来。他们一道跌跌绊绊地走向已经被一群男人零乱地半包围住的卡车；皮特和另外一位牧师正站在卡车门前，试图空手挡住他们。  
  
“帮我站上去，然后绕到他们后头去，”桑尼说，维尼跪下来双手一抬送他跳上了驾驶室。桑尼爬到拖车顶上，双手环嘴喊道，“嘿！你们所有人，给我到这儿来，”他的声音清晰的穿透了稀稀落落的飞雪。“对，所有人，出来听着。”  
  
维尼溜到人群背后，手放在腰间别着的枪柄上，随时准备拔枪。更多的人走出休息站，靠上前来。  
  
“很好，现在听我讲，”桑尼说。“任何人只要放聪明点儿，你就可以跟着我们离开这儿。要是谁自以为他们对怎么运作这场戏有更好的主意，他们就哪儿也去不了。”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
“我希望你他妈的高兴了，”回到车里，桑尼说道，冲着摇下的车窗抽起一根雪茄；他之前取出一根轮胎撬棍砸碎了便利商店的玻璃箱，发动人们哄抢。  
  
“是的。”维尼一只眼睛瞟着后视镜，另一只眼睛瞟着路面。不多的几辆车成串跟在卡车后，座位上挤满了人，后备箱里塞满了来自自动贩卖机的垃圾食品。前方，雪犁把柔软潮湿的雪推开到两侧，形成两堵雪墙。他看向桑尼，静静地说，“谢谢。”  
  
桑尼不以为意的一摆手，没有看向他，但当标志牌出现，‘下一站十英里’，他说道，“我们以后每次有机会该多弄点儿汽油。”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
两天后，当他们抵达马里兰州边界时，他们的车队已经达到了二十九辆的规模。维尼觉得自己本就该预料到的：桑尼做事从来不半吊子，而且他生来就有种运营事情 的才能。这就像其他任何一项生意，而该死的，如果他要去做，事情就一定要做好。有所帮助的是——又或者不，取决于你怎么看了——差不多每个人都开始把他当 作他们的英雄。桑尼最适宜来干这类的事情，扮演‘慷慨之主’；他把它全舔了下去再喂了回去，于是突然间他们临时凑合而成的车队便全成了他的人，天经地义该 由他来保护、照顾和支使得团团转。现在他基本上就是直接走进休息站，命令人们钻进他们的汽车跟上来，甚至扇那些茫茫然半崩溃的家伙的巴掌，直到他们动起 来；他建立起轮班驾驶制度，分配供给，支使人们去干像是擦车子清雪的工作。  
  
他们往西南方向而去，寻找条路穿越山脉去某个风雪不曾触及的地方：最初几天里电台偶尔会爆出几声，接着就陆续完全死灭了，刚足够告诉他们海岸线正在向他们逼进，海洋挟带着更多的潮汐浪吞没了东部沿海，那些被风雪覆盖的城市消失了。  
  
但伴随着这么多人，汽油开始成为个问题。他们车队后头跟着一辆巨大的旅行车，装满了成罐的汽油；桑尼征集了志愿者来驾驶它并收集汽油。但他们行进得越远，就有越多的加油站干涸，到现在，那些油罐正以令人担忧的速度空下去。  
  
那一天稍后，他们在一家休息站发现了另一辆遗弃的小卡车，足够大到容纳五辆汽车的人。花了五个小时把它从它的雪堤里挖出来，去除前门上的冰好打开它，清扫干净排气管。“好吧，宝贝，我们走，”伴随着引擎轰鸣着发动，桑尼说，一拍手。“让我们丢掉那些大酒鬼。”  
  
“我才不要丢下我自己的车，”丹•布伦说，在停车场里大步走上前来；他驾驶着一辆大块头的克莱斯勒，带着一位安静压抑的妻子和两个小姑娘，并且他已经拒绝过接纳更多的人，相反只肯载上额外的供给。  
  
桑尼转身看向他，脑袋像只手枪般一歪。“你的汽车一加仑才跑他妈的十英里，”他说。“把你的东西搬过去，否则我就把那该死的玩意儿点火连你一起烧掉。”  
  
布伦说，“谁他妈的让你来管事儿啦，”一只巨大多肉的拳头挥向他。桑尼连闪也没闪一下，而那只手也没能碰到他；维尼照着布伦的腰子又狠又快地就是两拳，打得他蜷倒在地。所有人都停下了手上的活计，中断了说话，只留下布伦艰难的低喘声响亮的回荡在冰雪冻结的空气中。  
  
“你能在这儿而不是在泽西收费公路上哪块儿旮旯里冻成冰棍的原因就是因为你够运气挂上我们，”桑尼说，足够响亮到让所有人都听到。“你要没脑子感激这一点，我们就甩下你，为其他懂得感激的人腾出空来。”  
  
一分钟后，布伦勉力爬起身来，蹒跚走开去着手把他的东西搬进卡车。  
  
“他会是个麻烦，”维尼悄声道。  
  
“不是他，”桑尼说，注视着停车场另一头的另一群人，一小撮男人在聊天：一起旅行的波士顿家伙，其余几个中年男人；他们正望着布伦，过了一分钟，其中几个走过去帮他的忙。“他太蠢，还是个混蛋。没人会跟随他。但这里会有其他人。”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
然而，下一场事件却是从左外野冒出来的。那是他们迎来的第一个晴天，蓝天与阳光将雪堆从恶梦变成了游戏场，桑尼停下车队，放孩子们出来跑一跑，大部分只是 找个借口让其他所有人能呼吸一点儿新鲜空气。年龄大一些的青少年聚到了停车场一角，围绕着大学生的面包车三三两两的凑到一起，听后车厢里的一台老旧的立体 声喇叭播放音乐磁带，抽烟。桑尼把自己收集来的所有公路地图铺开到一张折叠野餐桌上，召集他们新近收留的人来给予他有关道路的建议。  
  
他们安安静静地交谈着，正在这时一个姑娘叫了起来，很快的被捂住了。桑尼抬起脑袋，维尼转头去看：有几个孩子不在视野之内，消失进了面包车背后的树林里。 “帮我扶好这些，”桑尼对站在他们身旁的一个妇人说，接着他们丢下地图走了过去。面包车周围的孩子们都盯着那边，不自在的，其中一些感激的看着他们；他们 全都很快的让开了道。  
  
几个家伙把一个姑娘堵在了一棵树前，在蔓生的树林进去只稍微一点儿；她的口红已经抹花了，正竭力推着他们，试图靠一只手拉住自己的裙子。维尼挑上了块头最 大的那个家伙，一个身高六英尺、长着副橄榄球运动员的脖子的魁梧家伙，把他扯开来一头撞上一颗树，接着将他胳膊反扭按倒在地，不管那家伙怎么绷紧了试图挣 脱。桑尼直接抓住其余两个的胳膊把他们拖了开来。“你们他妈的脑子有什么问题？”他质问。  
  
“嘿，怎么回事，伙计，我们不过是在寻些乐子，”其中一个家伙说，一个下巴上有口红印的瘦骨伶仃的金发小子。  
  
桑尼狠狠扇了他一巴掌，打得他向后倒。“一点儿乐子？”他说。“你表现得就像条野狗，你觉得那是乐子？”他又扇了金发小子一巴掌，接着一把抓住他的耳朵将他扭倒在地。“你叫什么名字，甜心？”他冲那姑娘说，对方轻声哭泣着，抹抹自己的脸。  
  
“琳达，”她轻轻说。  
  
“好吧。琳达，你在这儿待一下没问题吗？”她点点头。“很好。我马上叫几个姑娘来帮你整理干净，行吗？什么也别担心，这些下三滥再也不会碰你了，他们知道什么对自己最好。”  
  
“带上那一个，”他向维尼补上一句，接着便拖着其他两个跌跌绊绊的朝停车场走去，那个金发的小子还在扭来扭去；他的哥们，一个大约十五岁的小鬼，只是畏畏 缩缩的跟着。“嘿，宝贝，你们去几个帮那孩子整理整理，行吗？”他冲其中一个年纪大些的姑娘说道；她点点头，接着几个人奔进了树林里。  
  
橄榄球小子在维尼扭送他跟其他人一道去停车场的一路上很是挣扎了一番。“他妈的放开我，伙计！”那家伙说，绷紧了。“她自己跟着我们出去，你以为她指望着看场电影还是怎么着？”  
  
“闭嘴，混球，否则我扭断你的脖子，”维尼说，一把将他搡跪在地。他的脑袋里砰砰作响；如果桑尼叫他掏出家伙来崩了这三个混蛋，他想他会干的。  
  
“好了，这几个小狗屎谁负责？”桑尼质问道，一把将两个小鬼推趴在地。“你们俩个，给我趴好，你们不会想要我再踢你们的屁股的。有人吗？”  
  
年长男人中的一个——保罗森，维尼想——从人群中挤上前来。“那是我儿子，把你该死的手拿开，”他朝维尼吼道。  
  
“退后！”桑尼呵斥道。“还有谁？”金发小鬼的父母走上前来，还有另外一个的老姑妈。“都给我闭嘴，”他说，当他们全都开始试图说话。“你们把这些小鬼教养得行为像畜生一样，就别抱怨我拿他们当畜生对待。”  
  
“你们这些人以为现在是什么状况？”他质问，而他已经不再只是在对那几个家长说话了。“你们以为这里还有警察，有军队，有法庭吗？它们已经全没了。这里没 有谁会来保护你，除了你们眼下正看着的这些人，你们身边的这些人。你不好好对待他们，你不照看他们的后背，他们也就不会照看你们的，那样子或迟或早你们都 会落得横死路边。”  
  
琳达正从树林里走出来，她的父母和几个其他的姑娘帮着她。“你们所有人，”桑尼说，“看看她的家人。你们会想要身处需要倚赖他们来解救你们的性命的状况吗，在你们的孩子对他们的女儿做出些像这样的事后？”  
  
大块头的保罗森小子停止了那么用力的挣扎；他没有看向那姑娘。“我们没有——”金发小子开口想要抱怨，被桑尼狠狠一脚踢中腰侧截断了话头。  
  
“闭嘴，”桑尼说。“姑娘在哭，她不喜欢，如果你连这都弄不明白，你就蠢得不配活下去。现在，你们全体，给我注意，所有人。天气渐渐没那么糟糕了，道路情 况正在好转。再过四、五天，我们就将出了雪地。那时候？那时候你们全都要下一个决定。”他目光狠狠的一扫人群。“任何人想要自己离开的，我们会把你送到第 一座镇子或休息站，留下足够三天的供给。如果有六个或更多的人想要一起离开的，你们可以得到其中一辆车。  
  
“在那之后留下来的任何人——你最好明白这点，这些人，那就是你的家人，你的骨，你的肉。你为他们而活，你为他们而死。如果你弄不明白这点，我这里就没有你的位置。”  
  
“请原谅，有一个问题我不得不提，”一个男人突然开口说道，波士顿那一帮中的一个，微带爱尔兰口音。“不要误解我，朋友，我并非不同意你的想法，不过在我看来，我们应该有某种的选举来决定谁来管理这一家子。”  
  
“哦，在你看来，”桑尼轻蔑的说道。“是那样吗？好吧，伙计，你想给自己经营套民主，就等到雪清了，带上其他任何愿意去浪费他们自己他妈的时间的人，那你就可以去举行你的选举。任何想要努力争取熬过这一团糟的人可以留在我这里。”  
  
他用脚把那小鬼翻转过来。“还有你们三个，给我听仔细了。你们有到那时为止的时间来弥补那边那位姑娘，因为她和她的家人，他们将决定你们是否被允许留下。否则的话，不管你们想要与否，这里都没你们的位子。Capisce（*[意]明白）？”  
  
“你的朋友手腕有点儿高压啊，”当一群人不自在的散开后，波士顿帮中的一个，名叫麦克里迪的家伙，对维尼说。他在微笑。“有些人可能会反对那类的事情。”  
  
维尼瞅着他。“是吗？有些人可能相当他妈的蠢。”他把桑尼拉到一边。“听着——”  
  
“对，”桑尼说。“我们会需要一些人手。我在考虑强尼•V，提诺；或许那个波兰人克里斯多夫和他的大儿子，查维兹。稳当的男人，不会太容易激动。”  
  
维尼点点头。“埃迪森怎么样？”  
  
“行，好吧。”桑尼做了个鬼脸。“那家伙太彬彬有礼了。感觉就像是在耍着你玩儿。”  
  
“什么，就因为他被教养得比你好些？”维尼说。  
  
下一站，当他们组织好人手之后，一个女人来到他们的桌前。维尼没认出她，她在一群人中一点儿也不出众：大概三十岁，矮个儿，头发扎成马尾，没有化妆，看起来普普通通，她在桑尼对面坐下，甩出一个印着玛丽•奥斯托这个名字的泽西城警徽，说，“这会是全男生俱乐部还是怎的？”  
  
桑尼瞟一眼维尼，接着沉着自若地对她说道，“这里的这个并不确切会是照章办事的行当。”  
  
她翻翻白眼。“我在泽西城干警察的。你以为我不知道你是谁吗？如果说到应付世界末日你还不算及格的话，那考虑到你处理那几个小鬼的手法，你也远远超出了。”  
  
“那好吧，”桑尼说。“你需要把枪吗？”  
  
“我有带着自己的家伙，不过弹药不足了，所以对，再给我把，”她说。“还有，如果有机会的话，下一次经过一个州警局的时候我们应该停一停，拿点儿泰瑟枪。现在这种情况，开枪打一个人的腿就会像给他们下达死刑判决一样。让扣动扳机困难上许多。”  
  
桑尼点点头。“行。你可以教其他人怎么用吗？很好。”他看向维尼。“好吧。下次我们经过一所警局的时候，我们继续走，在下一个休息站停下休息。你从其他车子中选一辆，带上她和埃迪森驶回去，瞧瞧你们可以找到些什么，静悄悄的带回来。我不希望所有人都跑去采购。”  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
两天后，雪基本上停了；到这一周的末尾，当他们进入维吉尼亚时，雪已不见踪迹；相反，这里到处都是泥泞和残骸：碎裂的树木，建筑的废墟，道路一旁浸满水的 车子散发出铁锈的臭味。金发小子和他的父母在他们能够离开的头一天就离开了，悄没声息的；他们甚至都没试着去跟琳达一家谈话，尽管她已经同意了保罗森一家 以及布鲁尔夫人和她的侄子留下，只消一句道歉。  
  
“你确定？”桑尼把她带到一旁，静静地问她。“因为稍后你不能再收回前言的。你跟他们两清了？”  
  
“唔，如果基思和安迪继续替我们干所有的苦活儿的话倒不错，”她说，试图微笑一个，接着她垂下眼睛，轻声补上一句，“而且——他们真的吓坏了。”  
  
“他们是聪明才知道害怕，”桑尼说。“但那是他们的事情。对于他们承受自己行为的后果，你并没有责任。你老实告诉我，你到底是怎么个感觉。”  
  
她抬起头来。“我还是不喜欢他们，”她说，“但我不想他们死。”  
  
在他们转向西方之前的最后一个大的州际交界处，又有一些人离开了，六位单身的旅行者计划着驾上一辆汽车去试着回到他们自己更往南去的家中去。所有人都拥抱 了他们，祝他们一路顺风；桑尼给了他们地图和额外的补给，还有一串名单。“四处传传，如果你们发现其他人在寻找我们中的任何一位的话，”他说。“我们将穿 过这里的山脉朝墨西哥边境前进。可以的话我们会留下标记，在汽油站或是公路上。找到你们的家人，如果可以的话就来找我们吧。”  
  
布伦和他的妻儿离开的时候，没人给他们拥抱。维尼自侧视镜里注视着车队驶离休息站，两个小姑娘一道站在那堆补给品旁，与此同时布伦和妻子忙着将东西装进一辆弃车。  
  
“别这个样子，”桑尼说；他在驾驶。“你不可能解救整个他妈的世界。”  
  
“听着，”维尼说，“把车先停下，给我十五分钟去跟那位母亲谈谈——”  
  
“她说过不了，”桑尼语气平板地说道。维尼瞪着他。桑尼没有自路面上转开眼睛，他的侧脸冷峻坚硬。“你以为我就比你更喜欢这事儿？我们都知道那些孩子会遭遇到什么。但这里有些事情是你无法做的。”他瞟过来一眼。“闭上眼，休息一下吧。你已经二十个小时没睡过了。”  
  
尽管没有了雪，气温依然很冷，不过你可以不戴帽子或手套的摇下车窗呼吸点儿新鲜空气了，天气也很晴朗。但除开一些废弃的残骸，道路上依旧怪异的空空荡荡，电台里还是一片死寂。“这我可不喜欢，”桑尼不自在的说。  
  
他们现在差不多是直奔正西方而去了，又过了一天，他们终于开始攀登进入大雾山。狭窄的公路自山隘间蜿蜒盘绕而过，四下里雾岚重重。一开始，维尼都不确定自己是否真的看到了烟。他推推桑尼。“嘿，醒醒。”  
  
桑尼坐起身来，揉揉脸，望过去。“停下车队。”  
  
那烟雾是远处一道升腾盘旋的黑柱。“要去核查一下吗？”维尼说，手搭凉棚眺望过去。  
  
桑尼用手比比两旁的山脉。“唔，不管想不想，我们都得经过它，所以对，我宁愿先一步知道那他妈的究竟是什么。所有人，待在你们的车子里，”他命令，接着指派奥斯托和克里斯多夫组织警戒；维尼将一辆小型车开上前来，接着他们便上前去侦察。  
  
当他们靠近了一些后，那味道袭上了他们的鼻端，臭鸡蛋般的硫磺味和一种像是烧轮胎的酸臭味道，中人欲呕。那烟雾不光是黑色的烟柱：缕缕薄薄的白色蒸汽正自道路两旁的土地上升腾起来。“这玩意儿有空调吗？”桑尼一面咳嗽着说道，倾上前去关上了通气孔。  
  
“我的天啊，”维尼说，将车子停在了山顶。  
  
他们下了车，手捂住口鼻。那感觉就像是眼望着地狱。道路右侧的山谷看起来就像是有人把手放在山墙上一扫，直露出底下的花岗岩，树木和泥土像火柴杆一样在谷底堆成了垃圾堆，焦黑一片，还在燃烧着。维尼的眼睛被烟气熏得直泛泪花。  
  
“搞什么鬼，我的脚都热起来了。”桑尼弯腰把手往地上一放。“狗屎，噢。”他一下子抽回手，甩动几下。  
  
维尼小心翼翼地走到悬崖边上，眺望远方。山腰上有更多的烟雾在腾起，黑沉沉的岩石层显现在光秃秃的绝壁上。“我想整座山都着火了还是怎么的。”  
  
“别傻了。这里是他妈的国家公园，不是煤矿，”桑尼说。“它见鬼的怎么会着火？”  
  
“行，你倒来告诉我，”维尼说，朝山腰挥挥手。“它闻起来绝对像是着火了的样子。”  
  
“好吧，不开玩笑。”桑尼走上来站到他身旁，眺望过去。“操。”  
  
维尼顺着公路望去：它沿着山脉蜿蜒经过山谷，消失进那重重烟幕中。“你想怎么做？觉得我们可以绕过去吗？”  
  
“这是唯一的一条路，而为了能够穿越山脉，我们搜刮光了上五座加油站，”桑尼说。“如果我们折回去，极大可能我们就得困在东部沿海，就最后一次从电台上听到的消息来看，海洋正迅速的逼近。”他遥望山谷。  
  
“我们可以举行一次表决，”维尼说。  
  
“忘了吧，”桑尼说。“我们这里没有他妈的护林员，对吗？多些人来决定也不会让决定变得少蠢些，只会浪费时间在争论上。”他吐出一口叹息。“好吧。折回去相当肯定会糟，这条路我们就不知道了。所以我们继续走。或许我们运气好能赶上它下雨。”  
  
他们排成单行行驶，挤靠向内侧车道，尽可能快的前进。最初的黑烟落到了他们后头，但随着他们的行驶，更多的出现了，远方，两侧，群山中时隐时现。那气味毫 无好转，不过有一位女孩想出个聪明的主意，把她的草莓香型唇膏挖出来给每个人在鼻子下抹一点，帮助稍微掩盖了点儿那气味。  
  
“哦，感谢上帝，雨，”有人说着抬起头来；他们在一所休息站停下来解决一些必需，站里只有一间洗手间，几个自动贩卖机，和一片着火的群山风景。当时天色渐 晚，云层正很快的聚拢起来，阴暗成带着抹怪诞的绿意的炭灰色。“我知道我们这是在山里，但我要是没有看错的话，那可是管状云，”一个卡车司机说道，那家伙 来自堪萨斯。  
  
“妙极了，”桑尼说。“所有人，回车里去，让我们他妈的离开这山头。”  
  
行驶途中，冰雹开始了，打得头顶上的锡铁车顶咔咔响，撒得地上全是冰。“留意遮蔽处，我想停靠——”桑尼说——他的嘴继续开开合合，但维尼听不见他在说什 么；整辆车霎时间为白光淹没，那感觉就像是炸弹爆炸。乘客座一侧的车窗向内炸裂开来，安全玻璃粉碎成卵石大小的冰片般的小块，冷冽的空气呼啸而入。卡车在 打滑，桑尼踩下了刹车。“狗屎！”他叫喊道，听起来窒闷而遥远，空气里弥漫着一股烟气和臭氧的味道。  
  
又是一道闪电落下，这一次落点稍微远些，电光有树干那么粗，炽光四曳。头顶上方的云层里有更多炽烈的白光闪过，青烟自头一道闪电打中的地面上升起。“耶稣啊，”维尼说。“我猜它就是这么着火的。”  
  
桑尼将卡车停靠到一边，熄灭了引擎；车队里其余的车辆也在他们身后陆续停了下来，静坐在黑暗中，他们注视着风暴行经过山脉，像一头爬动中的巨型蜘蛛放下它闪电为体的弯腿，所经之处留下缕缕黑色烟柱。  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
三天后，再又经历了两场风暴之后，他们总算走出了山区，每个人都精疲力竭，直犯恶心。路上他们报销了两辆车，因为轮胎爆胎、挡风玻璃粉碎而撞毁了，其余的 车子也全坑坑凹凹地跟刚从战场上下来一样。割伤和瘀伤的情况很普遍，也有些严重的颈部扭伤的情况，并且没人能睡上多少觉。  
  
贝内德托夫人不知怎的撑过了这整段可怖的磨难；他们在其中一辆卡车里腾出地方来让她躺下，用毯子和软垫将她包裹起来，阿玛托医生坐在她身边，给她喂食小剂 的药和水，皮特则坐在另一侧，柔声对她说着话。他们在第一所加油站停下来，让所有人上洗手间，喘喘气，并把她抬出来呼吸点儿新鲜空气。“我们出了山区了， 夫人，”皮特温言说道，握住她干燥窄小的手，她仰面冲着阳光微笑了一下，不曾说一句话，就这么死去了。  
  
他们在路旁挖了个浅坟埋葬了她，在坟上堆上石头，插上一个由汽车零件拼凑而成的十字架。皮特致了悼词，在他致辞时，他们全体大约两百多人紧紧地围在墓旁， 手握着手，悄声哭泣着。维尼咬紧了下巴；他甚至都不认识她，跟她之间的交流也仅止于一句“你怎么样？还好吗？”和扶她上车，但他的喉咙却在烧灼。  
  
加油站的泵是干的。就算加上从两辆报废汽车里抽出来的汽油，大多数车辆也快要油尽灯枯了，又经过三座完全干涸的路边加油站后，他们开始看到路边散落着油箱空空的弃车。“桑尼，我知道那是个坏主意，但我们必须得试试到离大路远一些的地方寻找加油站，”维尼严肃地说。  
  
“是啊，两面考虑，”桑尼说。  
  
他组织了一支补给征收队：三个他们的人，麦克里迪以及他的一个伙伴，几位中立人士。“我们不在时你来负责，”他告诉皮特，对方惊讶地冲他眨巴着眼睛。“我 想那些爱尔兰佬至少对教士还是该有些尊重的；只要麦克里迪还跟我们在一起，他们该不会找你麻烦。如果我们入夜时还没回来，就当我们回不来了，继续再试。奥 斯托知道枪和备用弹药在哪儿。”  
  
他们驾上两辆最大的车和那辆旅行车，空汽油罐在后厢里哐哐作响，顺着标志有‘油站两英里外’的出口坡道驶上狭窄的乡间公路。路上看起来很宁静，绿荫夹道， 树木大半都没有被击倒或着火，半英里后道路延伸进一片农场：大片的农田，维尼猜想栽种的是棉花，或者曾经是棉花，在大部分被冰雹砸落泥泞之前。  
  
加油站很小，不见人迹，贴在广告牌上的一张手写纸条上标着‘8美圆一加仑，一罐’。“唔，这次恐怕要空跑一趟，”桑尼说，但当他们把他们凑合而成的抽油泵 装配起来后，发现还有许多的油剩下，足够装满三辆汽车和他们带来的所有油罐。“我去瞧瞧里面还有没有更多的罐子，”维尼说，带上埃迪森一起走进去。  
  
“你觉得这片地区所有人都离开了吗？”埃迪森问。  
  
“看起来像是如此，”维尼说。“有那些风暴在山里肆虐，大概还不时到这边来溜一圈的情况下，我自己是绝对不愿意留在这附近的。感觉肯定像是四面受敌。”  
  
“那么，或许我们该考虑在哪所农庄停一停。我们需要添些衣服布料。”  
  
“这主意不坏，”维尼说，但桑尼投了否决票。  
  
“等我们找到个足够安全待上一阵的地方后，有的是时间去操心那些破事儿，”他说。“我可没心思只为了妈妈需要双新鞋就跑去跟最后一个还带着霰弹枪躲在自家谷仓里的疯子打照面。”  
  
又装满了五筒油罐后，他们起程朝大路驶回去。维尼摇下车窗通风透气，这是自他们进入山区以来所品尝到的第一口新鲜空气。也是因为这样，当他们朝入口坡道驶去时，他听到了那声枪响，及时踩下刹车。  
  
“钥匙拿上，”桑尼说，已经抽枪在手，准备下车了。他迅速的扫一眼他的人。“提诺，埃迪森，你俩跟我们一起来。”他从维尼的手中接过钥匙，扔给麦克里迪。“把车开到陆桥下去，别让人看见。我们需要那些汽油。”  
  
他们俯低身子迅速的顺着入口坡道溜上去。有大约十五至二十辆摩托车聚集在车队前头。隔着一串车要看清楚很难，不过可以肯定的是有一个大块头的家伙手持霰弹 枪站在那里，两翼还有至少五六个人拿着手枪为他助阵。皮特站在车队前头，正摊着两手在说些什么，太远了听不清楚；奥斯托站在他身旁。  
  
“在我拔枪之前都不要拔枪，一直等到我发话才能开火，那时候再把他们一举歼灭，”桑尼说，死死盯住提诺和埃迪森。“明白了？很好，跟紧点儿。”  
  
他站起来大步走上斜道，穿过人群。维尼拉开保险，把枪随意的垂在身侧，跟了上去。“这他妈怎么回事？”桑尼说，一手按上皮特的肩膀，把他往后推。皮特瞟一眼维尼，很是紧张，但还是后退了。“你还真是个硬汉，呃，开枪恐吓小孩子和老妇人？你最好准备做个他妈的解释。”  
  
摩托队的头儿上下打量桑尼，目光侮辱的缓缓扫过；他大约六十三，两百五十磅，刺青自皮外套里探出来，一路爬上他的脖子。“是你自己不经允许从我的地盘上通过，外乡人。”  
  
“这是他妈的州际公路，疯狂迈克斯③，如果你们继续堵着道，就准备着被撞翻吧，”桑尼说。  
  
“哦，你们可以通过的，”摩托男说。“只需要给我们留下一辆车，车厢里装满补给，还有嘿，再从那些姑娘里挑两个留下给我们作伴。”他色眯眯的瞅一眼卡车和大学生的面包车，大部分年轻姑娘都聚在那边。  
  
“你知道，”桑尼温和地说道。“我是个讲道理的人。眼下是个艰难的时期。我们不想惹麻烦，我也不怪别人试图求生存。你们这里有多少人，二十个？我们这里的食品，非处方药，那类的玩意儿还算富余。我们可以分给你们两天的补给。那就是你能拿到的全部。”  
  
大块头挑起脑袋，还在咧嘴笑着。“而如果我说不呢？”  
  
桑尼微微一笑。“说好。”  
  
摩托男凑到桑尼的脸前，高声耳语道，“不。”  
  
桑尼冲着他的心脏干净利落的就是两枪，接着随手把他的尸体推倒在地。一个女孩尖叫了起来，很快地被捂住了。他把枪转过去指住站在领头者右侧的那家伙。  
  
“让我们再来试试，”桑尼说。“出价降成一天量的补给。说好。”  
  
维尼已经举枪瞄准了左侧的下一个家伙；埃迪森、提诺和玛丽在他身旁一字排开，全都举枪瞄准。那家伙干咽了一下，拿舌头舔舔嘴唇。他快速的扫一眼地上的死尸，再瞟一眼他们蓄势待发的枪，接着说，“好。”  
  
“很好，”桑尼说。“瞧，这有多容易？”  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
在这次事件之后，桑尼改变了行车顺序：他们开始成方阵前进，当条件允许的时候就三道并行，把装满老弱妇孺的卡车护在中央，四辆进口日本小车护卫在队尾的油车周围。第一天这把他们拖缓了许多，还发生了几次挡泥板擦碰事故，不过很快所有人就习惯了过来。  
  
他们设计出了一个更好的补给征收方案：每次路过一个油站标志牌，车队缓下速度，但还是继续前进，然后两人一组的小队一次一组的驾驶敏捷的小车离队，快速冲向油站，弄到汽油再赶上来。风暴已经被抛到了他们身后，路上的速度开始快了起来。  
  
在第二天的一次中途休息中，一个女人找上他们：詹妮弗•利维，一位来自纽约的精神医师。“你们还忙着，不过既然现在我们已经脱离了迫在眉头的危险，这里有许多人没事可干，只能整天坐在车里想着他们失去的一切，”她说。“其中一些有些发狂了，并且情况正越来越糟。”  
  
“妙极了，”桑尼咕哝道，但他还是让她组织了每日的团体交流会，“好让我们可以彼此熟悉，形成社会纽带，开始提供感情支持，”她说。他甚至派出小队为第一 次交流会弄来了特别款待。他们路上有经过大奶牛场，地里的草被牛啃得稀落见泥，有几个男人知道怎么屠宰，于是他们架起烤肉叉来，开起了野餐会。  
  
每个人都把自己塞了个肚儿满满；他们全都受够了休息站食品和垃圾零食。趁着他们最困顿不设防的时候，詹妮弗把大家围成一圈，来讲他们是从哪儿来的，以前做 什么的。这是一群怪诞的混合体：有许多的卡车司机，毫不意外的，但也有同等数量的水管工和律师，五位来自亚特兰大的生物教师，事情发生时正在宾夕法尼亚开 会，机场关闭后决定开车回家，有秘书和几位护士，一些机械师一些工程师。波士顿那帮人是干建筑的，麦克里迪经营着一家酒吧。  
  
“我们都干过跨教派的工作，”皮特在说，代表他自己和其他来自圣迪司玛斯教堂的教士，“我们想让你们知道，我们会尽最大努力以你们自己的信仰传统来提供辅 导，如果你们觉得有获取精神引导的需要的话。”他咧嘴一笑。“倒不是说我们不会时不时倾向我们自己那队，不过我们是教区教士，不是传教士。”  
  
妈妈一直在跟其他的老妇人聊，轮到她时，她代表她们全体自告奋勇要照顾那些孩子，当人们需要休息一下或者有其他工作在干时。“我们这些老妇人也想能发挥点 儿余热，”她微笑着说道。维尼望着他们俩，满怀骄傲，竟没注意到这艘破冰船正往他的方向驶来，直到他旁边的珍•梅克尔快要讲完；她是位声音甜美的电台主持 人，所有人都被她的故事逗得捧腹大笑，尽管那只不过是关于给她的三个孩子套上防雪服开车到泽西；她唱了几首歌，表演了一大段顺口溜，接着她转过头来微笑 道，“那么维尼，轮到你了？”  
  
而那就意味着桑尼就是下一个。维尼转头看向他。桑尼懒洋洋地侧躺在一张防水油布上，倚着根被他们拖来当座位的老树桩。瞧见维尼看他，他耸耸肩。“你瞧我作什么？去吧，告诉他们。有什么关系，对吧？”他大拇指一比维尼。“这家伙是个联邦探员。”  
  
大伙儿全都脸一亮。“伙计啊，那么说你是，像是说，FBI？”那堆大孩子中的一个，名叫泰勒的，问道。  
  
真是桑尼的风格，直接就往深水里跳。维尼只希望他知道自己见鬼的在做什么；上次开枪杀人那件事已经把大家弄得有点儿吓着了，如果桑尼再紧接着给麦克里迪递去黑手党这么个把柄——“对，”维尼说。“我是OCB的，也就是有组织犯罪局。我是——我曾是位卧底探员。”  
  
这在来自教堂的那圈人里引爆了一阵嗡嗡讨论声；妈妈坐在那里，看起来得意又自豪，她的邻居们在她周围急切的交头接耳。  
  
“那么说——那是否意味着你是他的主管？”塞西莉亚•黄，那些老师中的一位，倾上前来问桑尼。  
  
桑尼挑起一根眉毛。“甜心，我是他在试图绳之以法的人。”他瞥视维尼。“到头来事情的发展真是有趣，哼？”  
  
“哦，对，笑死人了，”维尼说，瞅着他。  
  
“有组织犯罪？”那群孩子中的一个大笑了起来。“这么说，什么，你就像是考利昂老头子还是怎么的？”其他有几个人也吃吃笑了起来；但当注意到周围的人都面无笑容地瞪着自己时，他们全都猛的止住了笑。  
  
“基督啊，那些个好莱坞的玩意儿，忘了它吧。我在大西洋城有点儿生意，不过如此，”桑尼说，不以为意的挥挥手。不过，在圈子散开后，麦克里迪漫步过来，给他们递上雪茄。  
  
“我有个熟人叫曼霍尼的，在费城做事，”他漫不经心地说道。“在泽西那边也有些生意。”  
  
“马克？马克是我goombah（*[意]教父，方言compare），”桑尼说，脸一亮，麦克里迪点点头，再次漫步开去。  
  
“你是故意那么干的还是怎么？”等他们在休息站的一个僻静角落里躺下后，维尼问。所有人都相当的精疲力竭了，所以桑尼决定让大家享受一晚平躺着睡觉的奢侈。他们一路上都在收集睡袋、毯子和枕头，现在所有人都一堆堆在地板上四散躺开来。  
  
桑尼耸耸肩。“建筑业、酒吧和爱尔兰共和军？有多大可能它们没有联系？而马克认识东海岸上下的所有那些家伙。”他沉默了下来，接着低声说道，“真希望他成功的逃出了那儿。”  
  
维尼咽了一下，仰躺下来，试图不去想弗兰克，不去想麦克伯伯。弗兰克有家庭，不是吗？他只愿自己曾经更关心些，更多问些。  
  
“我到底为什么要说再不准喝酒来着？”过了一会儿，桑尼满怀渴望地说道。  
  
“因为我们最不需要的就是人们喝醉了发疯？”维尼说，热情缺缺地。“我自己就巴不得来半瓶威士忌。”  
  
“不开玩笑，”桑尼说。“一个月来头一次有机会正经睡个觉，我却睡不着了。”他叹口气。接着他搡搡维尼的腰侧。“来吧，跟我聊聊天。你到底怎么干上探员的？”  
  
“唔，皮特是位牧师，我猜自己总得找些别的来让妈妈可以自豪，”维尼说。“圣约翰学院有间招募办公室——”  
  
“什么，你开我玩笑，你是大学生？”桑尼说。  
  
“要没个学位局里也不会收你，差不多，”维尼说。“你自己从没想过去上大学？”  
  
“我？”桑尼说。“没。我爸爸遭人暗算，多米尼克被送回了西西里，戴夫吉凶未卜，你知道那是怎么样的。”他顿了顿，轻笑了一声。“嘿，你们这些家伙一直没搞清楚南塔基特④感恩节行动是谁干的，是吗？”  
  
“让热那亚家族半数人在康涅狄格被炸上天的那个？不，那一件悬了有——”维尼一下子坐了起来。“那是你？”  
  
桑尼又笑了起来，一条胳膊垫起在脑后。“对。没人知道，除了马克和戴夫。纽约半数他妈的帮派成员都被拖去问话，就没人想到过问我。”  
  
“不开玩笑，耶稣啊；你那时多大，十七？”维尼说。  
  
桑尼耸耸肩，黑暗中隐隐踔踔的看不清楚。“他们杀了我父亲。那就叫我长大成人了。”  
  
维尼缓缓躺了回去，仰头凝望起天花板。十七岁时，他都在做些什么？能躲就躲的作业，追姑娘，玩篮球，‘金手套’拳击赛——整天在邻里间厮混，充硬汉，但一 到晚上便乖乖回家，爸爸抽着烟要求看他的作业成绩，妈妈给他看大学手册，皮特在神学院接受那些个把他从一位哥哥变成一位教士的奇怪锻炼。他就是个孩子，没 人要求他做别的。  
  
“什么，你在替我遗憾还是怎么着？”桑尼说。“忘了吧。我没什么可后悔的。牌发到你手里是怎么样你就怎么玩。”接着他望向维尼，黝黑的眼睛在来自停车场和 几盏依旧亮着的街灯的微弱光线下闪闪发亮，他的脸疲惫却依旧比维尼见过的随便十个人加起来更鲜活，在经历了一切后依然闪动着一抹懊然的微笑。“接着上帝就 走过来把桌子掀了个底朝天。”  
  
维尼望着他，这个他本是要去摧毁的男人，这个救了他和他全家性命的冷血杀手，接着柔声说道，“唔，我猜他给我们发了手新的。而我无法抱怨现在手上的这副牌。”  
  
桑尼沉默了，接着他移上前来。维尼一直没搞清楚他在做什么，直到桑尼已经在亲吻他了，接着他又搞不清楚自己想要做什么，直到他回吻了桑尼，他的手匆忙而笨 拙的扯着桑尼的裤子，摸索他的肌肤。在近三周除了休息站的洗手间便没处清洁后，他们俩都汗粘粘、脏兮兮的，并且桑尼有两天的胡子没刮而维尼有三天，所以他 们彼此刮擦着，而他却只想要更多。  
  
“嘘，嘘，”桑尼在呢喃，贴着他的嘴，贴着他的面颊，冲着他的耳朵，只是他正又快又有力的抚摩着维尼，而一个男人又他妈的该怎么保持安静，当——当——  
  
“桑尼，”他回以耳语，双手捧住桑尼的脑袋，把他转过来好让自己可以再吻他，深深地，任自己的喘息吐入桑尼的嘴里。这感觉是如此他妈的棒，比喝醉了酒能有 的要好得多：证明他还活着，还在这里，还自由自在，而他射啊射啊，沉入了梦乡，依然紧拥着桑尼，在一间满是不复陌生的人们的房间里。  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  


~尾声~

  
  
  
  
“你觉得如何？”俯视着地里瘦怏怏的绿苗，桑尼问。  
  
“关于玉米我又知道些什么？”维尼说。“至少它从地里长出来了，那该比苗也不冒一个要好吧。”  
  
“那本书说它该七月才长到膝盖高。或许我们不该这么快就把它栽下去的，”桑尼说着耸耸肩。“啊，管它的。至少土豆看起来都不错。”  
  
“话又说回来了，你又担心个什么劲儿？我们现在储备的罐头和超市货都够支撑上一个世纪了，”维尼说。“金妮都在说如果大家再这么拖回更多的面粉，我们便可以开始用纸板搭房子了。”  
  
“耶，好极了，如此一来我们的孙子就可以代替我们去饿死了，”桑尼说。“我们不能依赖那些玩意儿，我们得把这个搞好。再说了，怎么，你想接下来一辈子都吃糖水桃子吗？”  
  
“我只是在说，我们有时间来学习作物曲线，”维尼说。“嘿，你的意思是不是今晚你那份妈妈的桃子派可以归我了？”  
  
“做梦去吧，伙计，”桑尼说，接下来便是一阵玩笑的扭打，他们堪堪避开了玉米苗。  
  
聚居地看起来相当不错。他们在密西西比河进入阿肯色州一点儿的远端的一所农场里安顿了下来，农场的状况还很好，大概是被某个让冷潮吓得惊慌失措逃往墨西哥 的人丢下的。当时这么做的人有很多；据少数挣扎回到这一地区的流浪者所言，大部分的人大概都撞上了吞没了四分之一的德克萨斯和大半的密西西比三角洲低地的 大涨潮。很大的几率是没有人会回来为土地所有权闹纷争了。  
  
头一个月左右，农舍和谷仓足够为所有人提供个蔽身之所，在这期间他们修建了桑尼坚持要修建的围墙，那之后他们开始在挡墙内稳定高效的建起一所所小房子。大 部分时间他们一周就可以建起两所甚至三所，同时还忙着种下他们能够找到种子的无论什么玩意儿并祈望它们生长。桑尼在紧邻围墙的地方给他们弄了一所，这样有 任何威胁降临的话他们可以迅速反应；妈妈保留了她在农舍里的房间，皮特则住在被他们改建成教堂的小谷仓那边。  
  
他们还建造了一所小医院，现在已经有了两位医生和四位护士，装配上了全套的现代设备；为了运转那个大型的餐馆尺寸的冷藏库，他们从一日路程外的精炼厂拖来 了一架发电机和大罐大罐的汽油。他们甚至有了座属于他们自己的电台：他们从小石城⑤的一座广播电台搜来了不少东西，现在珍正用搜罗来的磁带和自己的妙语经 营着一台每日音乐节目，所有人都可以在工作时用调频随身听或是小型便携式音响收听。一位工程师正在房顶上为她建一架货真价实的无线电天线：她偶尔会捕捉到 零零碎碎的广播片段，而她觉得一等改装成功后，她就可以开始接收到些真正的新闻，让他们重新联系上更广大的世界，或者说它残存的部分。  
  
但这几乎都不要紧了；或许生活看起来不同以往，但它却是不错的。工作是辛苦，但也颇为有趣，学习所有这些新玩意儿，干农活儿，修建东西，留意小孩子，大家庭式的聚餐，中国菜、墨西哥菜和意大利菜全摆在长桌上，与他们一路上捡起来的其他成打的烹饪法争夺着空间。  
  
征收队在补给之外也一直在带流浪者回来，新来者总是望一眼整洁有序的庄园，院墙内随意奔跑玩耍的孩子们，就开口请求留下。很快他们就得扩展围墙了，又或许在邻近的农场修建第二所庄园。  
  
眼下正驶近大门的卡车按响了四声喇叭：那是带回了陌生人的信号，并且那里有一辆摩托车跟在它后头。现在并不是他们当值，但桑尼已经在朝大门走去了：只要有机会，他总是爱亲眼看一看新来者；他本能的不喜欢不经检查就放人进来。  
  
核对了下别在腰间的枪，维尼跟了上去；当他们走近前去时，麦克里迪摇下乘客座的车窗，说，“他似乎是找你的，小伙子。”  
  
“什么？”维尼说，转身看到摩托手取下头盔。他先是目瞪口呆，接着冲上前去一把把弗兰克抱了起来。“弗兰克！耶稣啊，你活下来了。”  
  
“对，我也很高兴见到你，特拉诺瓦，”弗兰克说，尽管声音是好不容易憋出来的。“现在，能不能把我放下了？你要把邮件给压坏了。”  
  
“邮件？”  
  
弗兰克从背上甩下一只大邮袋，递给维尼拿着；摩托车上也挂着一对塞得满满的鞍囊，顶上压着只硬壳箱，轮子旁挂着把霰弹枪。“我从诺克斯维尔⑥那边过来的。 我们正试着建立起个巡回邮递系统，”他说，一面把鞍囊从车上取下来。“眼下我这里大部分是要寄给来自这地区的人的邮件，不过如果大家把名字和过往地址给我 的话，我们会把要给他们的任何邮件送往这边的。”  
  
桑尼跟麦克里迪短暂的交谈后，也踱了过来。“定期的邮政快递，哼？”他说着挑起一条眉毛。弗兰克转过头来，一怔。“那么，维尼，这是你老家的朋友？”  
  
“呃，”维尼说，目光在他们之间游移着。“弗兰克，这位是——呃，对，你已经知道了。桑尼，这位是——这位是弗兰克•麦克派克。他是——他曾是——”  
  
“大西洋城的OCB主管，”桑尼说。  
  
“唔，呃，那个——是的。”维尼放弃了。弗兰克和桑尼正像两只毛发倒竖的猫一样彼此打量着。“好吧，好吧，你们这些家伙什么时候高兴什么时候消停吧，”维尼说。  
  
一开始两人都没有动弹，但最终桑尼瞟了一眼维尼，说，“管它的，要不然有我受的，”接着伸出了一只手。  
  
弗兰克盯着它，就像那是条张口欲噬的响尾蛇一样，直到维尼捕捉到他的目光并瞪了过去，狠狠地。“我明白你的意思了，”弗兰克喃喃道，跟桑尼握了手。  
  
“你的家人，他们都还好吗？”当他们朝农舍走去时，维尼问；有关邮件的话已经传开了，人们正开始聚拢过来。  
  
“是的，他们都在诺克斯维尔，”弗兰克说。“那边一切都还好。政府召集了国民警卫队，成功的控制住了那边的情况，事情没有变得太混乱。”他扫视庄园。“你们这些家伙看起来干得不坏。你们没有跟外头的那些帮伙起过麻烦吗？”  
  
“有过一些，我们相当快的改正了他们的想法，”桑尼说，泰然自若地。弗兰克打量着他。“是啊，我猜也是。”  
  
“我们干得好极了，”维尼急忙说道。“你该把你的家人也带过来的。嘿，我们甚至都种了玉米之类的。”  
  
“你们在种玉米？”弗兰克说。“这不是太早了点儿吗？”  
  
“见鬼，”桑尼咕哝道，他们一道上楼进了房子。  
  
  
  
  


~完~

  
  
  
  
①韦拉札诺海峡吊桥：Verrazano，跨纽约港连接布鲁克林和斯塔顿岛的单跨悬索桥。  
  
②Tri-State Area：纽约市位于纽约，新泽西和康涅狄格三州交界地带，俗称三州地带。  
  
③疯狂迈克斯：Mad Max，梅尔•吉布森主演的一系列澳大利亚小成本电影。一部以未来为时代背景的科幻片，那时的世界十分荒凉且资源贫乏，杀人已经不是什么新鲜事。公路上时演有飞车党抢劫燃料运输车，警员们既要和劫匪拼杀又要承受环境带来的巨大压力。  
  
④南塔基特：美国波士顿南部的一个岛。  
  
⑤小石城：Little Rock，美国阿肯色州州府，位于该州中部。  
  
⑥诺克斯维尔：Knoxville，美国田纳西州东部城市。


End file.
